Mario Beginnings
by Microblue
Summary: The complete storyline to the Mario franchise with some filler added.
1. On Their Own

The Mario franchise is very vague about lts storyline, but I, being quite the fan of Mario, have found out all of the little-known secrets & decided to make a story out of lt, using my imagination as filler for the parts that still have yet to be explained. This is the story of the Mario bros..

It was 1958 in Flatbush, Brooklyn. There was a buisness on Flatbush Avenue called, 'Mario Brothers Plumbing', which was faring poorly. At the Video house, the Video's were eating lunch together. Sitting on the left side of the table was a 12-year-old Italian boy with a red shirt, blue overalls & a red cap with his initial printed on lt. His name is Mario Jumpman Video Jr.. To the right of him was his younger brother who is taller & sports green instead of red. His name is Luigi Ossan Video. To Mario's left was his even younger brother, who sports dark pink. His name is Vol Video. Directly across from Mario was a large plumber with a yellow shirt. He is Mario's father, Mario Video Sr.. To his left was a man with a wicked moustache, purple overalls & yellow attire, his brother who he runs the family buisness with, Wario Video Jr.. To his right was his wife, Tina Rigassi-Video. On the North end of the table was Mario & Luigi's grandpa, Giant Wario Video Sr., who started the family buisness & looks like a huge Wario Jr.. In the final seat was their aunt, Luigeena Video, sister of Tina. Mario was eating a slice of toast. Luigi was eating some spaghetti. Vol was eating a slice of pizza. The young Video brothers aspired to go on adventures & to be plumbers like their father & uncle. Mario broke the silence.

"Me, Luigi & Vol want to move out.". "What, why?", asked Mario Sr.. "We want to travel, go on adventures & continue the family buisness.".

Wario glared at Mario, causing him to stop eating. There was a moment of silence.

"Well, lf that's what yous want to do...", started Mario Sr., before being interrupted by Tina & Luigeena. "What are you, nuts? They're just kids.", said Tina. "They don't know the first thing about life.", said Luigeena. "Well, hold on. Mario isn't a kid anymore. He's a preteen.". "And what about Luigi & Vol?", interjected Tina. "Vol's ten & he's very smart. I know Mario will take good care of both of them.".

Mario was surprised to find that the whole time, Wario hasn't broken his glare. Giant Wario was around 50 years old & seemed utterly uninterested. He always creeped the boys out, moreso than Wario Jr..

"There's no more discussion. I know my boys can take good care of themselves. They're just like me when I was their age. Now pack up, boys. There's a whole life of wonder ahead.".

Tina & Luigeena eventually stopped arguing & accepted that the boys were all grown up now. They said goodbye to everyone in the dining room, then walked through the living room. Mario was about to open the door to leave when Wario came up behind him, spooking him.

"Goodbye, Uncle Wario.", they all said lowly, out of sync.

He seemed to ignore them.

"Watch out.", he said. "If I ever see any one of yous, I'll come after yous.". "What do you mean?", asked Luigi. "You'll see.". "Okay then. Goodbye.", Mario said as they rushed out without trying to look lt.

They were now on their own, ready to travell the globe & embark on some crazy adventures. But first, they needed jobs. They attended the Brooklyn Plumbers Academy for two years, attempting to get plumbing licenses, so they could work at Mario Brothers Plumbing. Unfortunately, they all failed the test. They were trying, but there was still much for them to know. They tried again for another two years & once again failed.

"This isn't working out, Mario.". "Shut up, Luigi.".

Vol made a weird face at that comment.

"I'm just saying that maybe we should try something else for awhile.". "I guess so.". "How about we go there?".

Vol pointed at a building.

"The Brooklyn Carpentry Academy?", Mario wonderred. "It will have to do, for now.

So, they attended BCA for two years like they did BPA, but this time they all passed.

"We did lt, Mario!", exclaimed Luigi. "Now, we can finally go on some adventures.", said Vol hopefully. "Slow down there. We still need jobs. Who will hire us?", asked Mario. "The Union.", said Luigi.

So, they joined the Union as part-time carpenters. Their adventures were about to begin.


	2. The Gang War

The year was 1964 & the brothers finally saved up enough money to start renting an apartment on Flatbush Avenue. It wasn't much, but lt was a place that they could call home. They moved all of their stuff inside, which wasn't much either. They then left to begin their quest. They stepped outside & in doing so, Luigi noticed some gangsters coming toward them from across the street.

"Hey, yous.", the leader said. "Mario, lt's the Stonekillers.". "Luigi, don't cramp my style. Call me, 'Jumpman'.", Mario said, nudging Luigi, while earning a weird look from Vol. "Who the Hell are yous & why are yous on our turf?", the closest of the three to the leader said.

Luigi & Vol noticed that Mario suddenly took on a tough guy persona never before seen.

"I'm Jumpman. These are my boys Ossan & Vol. We mean no disrespect being here.". "Alright Jumpman, lf you're gonna live on our streets, then you're gonna be in our gang. If you really mean no disrespect, then you'll join the crew.", said the third guy.

Mario shoved Luigi aside before he could say anything that might tick off the gang.

"Ofcourse. We'll be happy to. An enemy of the Diplomats is a friend of ours.".

Luigi & Vol nodded.

"Yous are real Stonekiller material. Where are you from?", the leader said, clearly impressed. "Down the block. We just bought this pad right here.".

Mario pointed to the new apartment.

"Far out. We've got some buisness to take care of. See ya around, Jumpman.".

And with that, the Stonekillers left.

"What was that? Look what you did. Now we're in a gang!", said Vol, steamed. "We don't have a choice. Those guys wanted trouble. I did what I had to.". "How are we going to adventure now?", asked Luigi. "I don't know. Maybe start a gang war.". "Yeah. They'll be so focused on fighting that they'll forget about us.", said Vol. "For now, let's find a place to eat & then call lt a night.", said Mario.

They've been sleeping on park benches for awhile, so for once, they would sleep comfortably. They went to Tony's pizzeria for dinner. They were enjoying their pizza & watching the baseball game on the TV. Out of the corner of Luigi's eye came trouble. He looked over to see te Stonekillers again.

"Hey, uh, Jumpman. It's the boys, coming toward us.".

They didn't notice them at first, but then, the leader locked eyes with Mario.

"Funny seeing you here, Jumpman.". "I should say the same.". "What are yous three doing?". "Watching the game & enjoying a pie.". "Hey, Kalli. Look at that skirt.".

All six heads shifted to an attractive brunette woman in a red dress, who clearly worked there. Mario knew instantly that those guts would bother her. He started considerring his options. Luigi tugged his shirt. He turned to see Luigi gesturing toward the entrance, where a group of Diplomats were walking by. Mario gestured to Vol (because he can get around the easiest) to go over there. Vol slipped out of the seat while Kalli began walking toward the woman, his goons watching enthused. Mario focused on the woman. He had no idea what would happen to her lf she rejected Kalli. Vol was taking too' long. Something was about to start. Mario could feel lt.

"Hey baby. Wanna cruise with me tonight?".

Before she could turn around & say anything, Vol yelled out, "Hit the deck!" & dove to the ground.

Mario & Luigi quickly ducked down in the seat. Gunshots fired through the pizzeria. The Stonekillers reacted instinctively & rushed to pull out their pistols. Kalli was backing toward the exit & using the woman, who was shielding herself with her arms, as a human shield, his gun in his left hand. His goons were making an effort to get in front of him, to protect him from the bullets. The man who always stood to Kalli's left, a short man with a lot of facial hair, took two bullets in his right shoulder & silently yelled to himself. Mario noticed the woman being put into the line of fire & dashed out of his seat to try to save her. Luigi tried to pull him back, but missed. Mario crouch ran through the center of the battlefield with Luigi & Vol watching in fear. He lunged & grabbed the woman, both of them landing behind the counter. Everything happened so quickly that Kalli suddenly noticed his hostage missing. Being vulnerable & having an injured crewmember, they rushed out of the joint & got to their car, driving away before the Diplomats ould catch up. The Diplomats quickly scatterred, hoping to shoot down the Stonekillers. With the battle over, the three carpenters recomposed themselves & looked around at the damage. The place was wrecked, plain & simple. There were bullet holes all on the furniture, people cowerring on the floor & a mess of mozzarella on the walls. As someone got up to call the police, the woman looked upon the face of her savior. Mario hadn't seen her face before, but now he could see how beautiful she was. She had gorgeous eyes & lovely lips.

"Thank you for saving me, mister.". "Call me Jumpman.". "Well, thank you, Jumpman.". "And what's your name, miss?". "Pauline.".


	3. The Bronx Zoo

New Marcibel chapters starting tomorrow.

"Pauline Louise.". "Nice to meet you. Did that guy hurt you?". "No. What happened anyway? One minute I'm going over to talk to my manager, then that man grabs me while people are shooting each other.". "You work here?". "Yeah". "Well, that guy, Kalli, is the leader of the Stonekillers. He was trying to use you to protect himself from the bullets. Me & my brothers had the misfortune of running into these guys earlier today. We joined them so we could avoid trouble, but then they followed us here. You know the Diplomats? They hate them. I saw an opportunity & got my brother to point them in here, It looks like we got rid of them.".

Luigi & Vol came over by Mario.

"These are my two brothers, Ossan & Vol.".

They raised a hand to greet her.

"Hi. What are yous going to do now?". "What we've been trying to do ever since we moved out: adventure.". "Really? That sounds exciting. Where will you go?". "I've always wanted to go to the Bronx Zoo.". "That's the adventure?". "That's just the warm-up. Niagara Falls is the adventure. And then, Australia.". "Can I come? My shift is pretty much over...", she said, looking back on the damage.". "Sure. But lt's getting pretty late. We'll go tomorrow.". "Great. I'll see yous tomorrow.". "Meet us at our apartment. It's 1132 Clarendon on Flatbush.".

They departed for their homes. It's 9:30 in mid-1964. Summer is coming near, but not quite there yet. The brothers had a long day & were naturally exhausted. They had a big day tomorrow & needed their rest, except for Vol. Vol stayed awake for a few hours while Mario & Luigi slept, thinking about something, an odd expression on his face once again.

They slept well & had peaceful dreams. Daylight came through the windows, illuminating the apartment. But what really woke the carpenters was a knocking on their door. Mario rubbed his eyes. He knew that could only be one person.

"Jeez, she came so early. It's only...".

He checks the old digital clock.

"2:30! Dammit!". "Wake up, guys. We're missing out on our first adventure!".

"Oh, shit!".

They started throwing chlothes on & getting ready as quickly as they could. Pauline heard a lot of ruckus through the door. Mario started brushing his teeth & opened the door for her.

"Sorry we woke up so late.", he said with a toothbrush in his mouth. "It's not that late. It's only 1:45.". "1:45, are you sure? Mine says 2:30". "I'm sure. Yours is late.". "1:45, that's not so bad.". "I'll be outside when you're done.". "Okay.".

He closed the door somewhat & finished brushing his teeth. As he was walking out of the bathroom, he nearly bumped into Vol & got startled.

"I hope you're not going to try anything with her.", said Vol. "What do you mean?". "I see the way you look at her. She's what, ten? And you're eighteen. You're too' old for her, Mario.". "I'm sure she's older than that.". "Doesn't matter.". "Hey, I'll like who I want. It's not a crime. It's not like I'm going to ask her out.". "Good.". "Someone didn't sleep well.", Mario said, walking away. "You're right. I didn't.", Vol said, inaudibly.

Pauline waited outside for a good eight minutes before the door finally opened, showing the three carpenters.

"How are we getting there, bus or train?", asked Pauline. "Train.", Mario said.

As they started crossing the street at Clarendon Road, Luigi noticed Wario coming up the block on the right side.

"It's Uncle Wario. Go back, go back!".

They fast-walked back toward the apartment & stopped inside the hallway.

"Why are you hiding from your uncle?". "He's creepy. He said lf he sees us, he'll come after us.", said Mario. "Why would he say that?". "I don't know, but I believe him. We never liked him much anyway.". "He went into Eddie's. Let's go.", said Vol.

They crept past Eddie's & made their way to the subway.

"How much do tokens cost?", asked Pauline. "Zero. We're not getting any.", said Mario. "Huh?".

Mario hopped over the turnstile & motioned for them to do the same.

"Do we really need to hop the train?", asked Pauline. "We pay $300 rent. We don't need to pay for the train too'.", said Mario.

Luigi hopped, then Vol. Pauline went under. The train approached & they boarded. Luckily enough, only four other people were in their car.

"This is exciting. Six years ago, we dedicated ourselves to adventuring. Now, we're finally gonna get to.", said Mario. "Six yea...", Pauline started, but was interrupted by Luigi. "Uh-oh. Look who lt is.".

Everyone turned around & through the window, they could see Kalli & company in the other car.

"Get down.", said Vol.

They sat near the walls, so the Stonekillers couldn't see them.

"Where are they going?", asked Luigi. "I hope to a hospital. That guy has two bullets in his shoulder.", said Vol, concerned. "Let's get to a different car. I don't wanna tangle with those clowns again.".

They went in the opposite direction & crossed over a few cars to be safe. Now they were in a crowded car, filled with hoodlums, but at least they were safe from the Stonekillers. When they got off in Manhattan, they made an effort not to be seen by the gang. They made their way to the second train & departed for the Bronx. They sit around for ten minutes, not speaking to each other.

"I'm hungry. When are we going to get some food, Ma.. Jumpman.", said Luigi accidentally.

Luckily, Pauline didn't notice his mistake, but Mario still gave him an angry look.

"We'll eat when we get there.". "I know a good pasta place nearby.", said Pauline.

Once they exited the subway & ate, they enterred the Bronx Zoo. They saw the snakes & the frogs & they were making their way to the mammal section.

"Whoa. Look at these lions.", Luigi pointed out. "They're huge.", Mario said. "You'd better watch out, Ossan. They might escape & chase after you.". "What? No way. They can't get through this glass.", Luigi tried to reassure himself.

Mario knew he was scared. Luigi was easy to scare.

"Let's go to the house of monkeys.", said Vol.

They enterred the premises of the monkey house & as one could expect, there were a lot of monkeys.

"This one looks like you, Ossan.", Mario said, pointing to a spidermonkey & laughing.

Vol rolled his eyes.

"What's with all these letters?", Luigi asked, passing some monkeys. "L.B., N.R., C.Y., A.F., D.K.. This one's staring right at you, Pauline.". "What? No, lt's not.". "No, seriously. I think he likes you.", Luigi said teasingly.

Pauline playfully nudged him.

"Monkeys are boring. Let's move on.", said Mario. "We still didn't see the petting zoo.", said Pauline.

They visited the petting zoo & the insect section. Then, the park started closing.

"Are we going back home?", asked Vol. "No, there's a motel up the block from the exit.". "We're going to stay here, in the Bronx?", asked Pauline. "Yeah. Tomorrow is Niagara Falls. You said you wanted to come with us.". "Okay, but I have to eventually come back home.".

They stayed at a motel room for the night. The real adventure, according to Mario, would begin the next day.


End file.
